The Dead Men: The Rise Of Dead Men
by VietZACH1423
Summary: Millions of years ago, there was a legend of four dragons protecting Earth since the start of mankind. But now, the legend is true because a find in Russia's most expensives coal mine will change history as the battle for Earth's existence is on. One team wants Earth to be there's forever, the other wants Earth defended at all cost. So, who will win and who will lose?
1. Chapter 1: A long, Long Time Ago

**Hey everyone, VietZACH1423 here and today I am making a story which will be a new addition to the Marvel Universe. It is called The Dead Men. The Dead Men are 4 Dragons teamed up to protect the universe and beyond! There will be 3 or 4 series altogether, there will also be some crossovers, but that will be for later. So, the first chapter of the first series of the new addition to Marvel Universe, what are you waiting for, it's time to start our adventure!**

The Dead Man: The Rise of Dead Men

Chapter One: A long, long time ago…

"Sir, Sector One is down, Sector 4 is on fire and the air carrier is under attack! Sir, we need to send reinforcements! A man's voice shouted across the control centre as officers are working hard to rearrests the runaway prisoner. "Alpha, send the drones!" the captain commanded as he went to the main screen to watch all the CCTV footages. "Sending drones." One of the officers said as he clicked on a button.

6 Sectors always from the control centre, there was just an empty corridor with red lights beeping on and off. Then, at the lower bottom of the side walls, flaps were flipped open as drones came out of there hatchets. "Target, Prisoner Phoenix." The drones said as they raced across the corridors. "Target confirmed." The drones said as the target was standing with his flaming sword. The drones open fired as the Phoenix raised his sword up. But, it was not match for the prisoner. The prisoner just swung his sword and all the drones just blew up. "Sir, the prisoner is continuing to the control centre! We need to evacuate!" another member of the control centre said. "Okay, we will use the emergency escape, just keep letting the drones attack the prisoner!" the captain said as he went to the hatch. But it was too late for that now. The double titanium doors exploded as men open fire to the smoke. Fire was burning everything and everything is going down. "Hands up!" someone said in the distance. There were four people, dressed in police uniform and hand guns on them. The prisoner took a device on the table. "Sorry, got to run." The prisoner said as he went outside the police forces headquarters. The man with a trench coat and a police officer's badge kept shooting the prisoner. "There is no use," his partner said. "He is gone!" the partner finished. The man put down his gun. Then an explosion came from the oil engine as the ship was about to fall apart. "We need to get out of here!" the partner said as the four of them rushed to the emergency room. They went in and went inside a metal suit with a canon and they blew a hole in the ship and jumped outside the ship. The ship blew up as they fell from out of space. The battle is finished.

4.6 billion years ago since Earth was first created. It was when the whole universe started that a group of people were created to protect Earth. They were called the Intergalactic Police Force, the protectors of the universe and mankind. They were created to protect Earth from any destruction that may cause Earth to fall. But, 1.0 billion years later, an attack on the station had caused a defence meltdown and Earth went under attack for many years.

In 1984, a big explosion was caused in Russia's biggest oil and coal industry. When the workers all came to the crash site, they saw something hot inside the coal mine. It was a person, but it was more than just a person, it was a person in a dragon suit. "Oh my god, do you see this?" one of the workers said as everyone looked at the lying figure. "Call the manager, he needs to see this!" another worker said as the worker rushed of to the manager's office. "Sir, we found something in the oil station!" the worker said. "What is it?" the manager said as he got up from the chair. "It's someone, no, not even someone, it something." The worker said. The manager picked up the phone and called 112. "Officer, we got a problem."

45 minutes later, the whole site of the coal miner became a police shutdown. Officers, fire-fighter's and power medics took at least 2 hours to lift the person up, since this person was so heavy even though he had a lot of muscle. The person was put inside the ambulance and was driven to the most perspicuous hospital of all of Russia. "What do we have here?" said the Doctor as he examined his patient. "Wed don't know yet." The manager said as he stood beside the Doctor. "Where did you find him, may I ask? said the Doctor. "My workers said he just dropped from the sky, he must have jumped from a cliff or something." The manager said as he looked at the dragon-like person. "He dropped from the sky? I don't imagine it so." said the Doctor as he kept checking his pulse, his breathing and his nerves, which all seems to be fine. He took his blue plastic gloves off and faced to the manager. "Well, nothing is wrong with him, his heart beat is fine, his breathing is fine, all but nothing wrong." The Doctor said. "But, we need this person to stay here for examination, I mean, we haven't seen anything like it!" The Doctor said. "Alright," the manager said. "I must be going, my coal is waiting for me." The manager said as he walked to the door and disappeared through the door.

24 hours later, a breakout from the hospital was heard. It was said that a dragon the height of a tall person was said that he broke the window and escaped the premises. Then, a scream was heard across Russia. No, it wasn't a scream, it was more of a growl. 34 minutes later, the police sent a international arrest warrant wanting a person who looks like a dragon. The Hunt starts here.

**So, first chapter of The Dead Men Trilogy is now finished. Leave the comment to leave suggestions on any ideas I should do with my story. I like you guys out there to help me with this story, because this story is going to be big. So, here are my ideas to my story:**

**1. Four Dragon are involved in the story, there plan? To defend Earth. There is a Red Dragon, Gold Dragon, A Crimson Dragon and The Black Dragon, which is the protagonist. **

**2. Four forms are in each of them, the Scale Dragon suit, the Armour Dragon suit, the Mystical Dragon suit and the Space Dragon suit.**

**3. The enemy for the Dead Men are the Phoenixs Clans, but, in some point, they team up to fight the most indestructible enemy of all time.**

**So, if it goes to plan, the story will be everything it says. If you have any suggestions, like I said, then you can PM me or put it in the comments below. But for now, enjoy. Oh yeah, I will be making two or three more spin-off stories of The Dead Men, which is just crossovers. Tell me which category and the show you want me to do and I will try. Just PM me to do it and maybe I will do it, but it depends which story I will do, some I will not know and It will take ages for me to write it, so I suggest any anime show will be good. So, enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend Wins Again

**Hey everyone, VietZACH1423 here and this is the second chapter of The Dead Men: The Rise Of Dead Men. So, you know the plans for this story, right? Well, I still want help from you guys so PM me and tell me what sort of thing you want me to put in the story. I want all you guys to be authors as well, so here we go chapter two. **

The Dead Men: The Rise Of Dead Men

Chapter Two: The Legend Wins Again

The streets of Marshala Koneva was mostly quiet, the streets still some cars going from here and there, but mostly it was quiet. At 10:30 in the night, the streets filled with police cars as they pull up in every house and asked people if they seen a person with scales, wings and a head of a dragon. Most people said no, some said they have seen him, but they didn't see where he'd done to. As the police roam across the streets, they passed an old abandoned house, which it looked like it was built in the 18th century. Inside the house lies a person in black with scales, wings, a tail and a dragons head. The person looked at the wanted paper. There showed his face with writing saying: "If you seen this person, contacted 119. There will be cash prize if you tell us where he is." He looked at it and crushed it. Fire came out of his hands as the wanted paper went into ashes. He looked at the night sky. There wasn't much going on in the sky, because of light pollution on the streets, the stars were barely visible and you could only see abit of the planets. The person lied sown and began to sleep. As he slept, he thought of the incident of the Intergalactic Police Force. Conrads gone, fire bursting everywhere, the prisoner escaping. He focused on the prisoner as he try to recognize his face again. He tried really hard to figure out who was the prisoner that escaped from jail. The a face formed. He was a man, in his late twenties, he had black hair, blue eyes, fiery wings and an orange jumpsuit. He zoomed into the nametag he had. It said: Lord Phoenix. He opened his eyes and, in range, smashed the iron poll, which was holding up the main roof. He stopped. He waited to see if the roof was about to collapse. It didn't. He signed. He sat down and kept looking at the night sky, knowing that he wouldn't sleep anyway. He then heard something from one of the policemen two streets away. He said, "Abandoned order, new order is released. Report to Leningradsky Avenue for a Police Lockdown!" the policeman said as all the other policemen jumped into their police cars and drove off into the distance. The person in the abandoned house looked at the sirens going in all direction. "They will need my help," said the person. "They can't fight something big, but I can." he said as he unfolded his wings and flew into the night sky.

In Leningradsky Avenue, a big Police Lockdown was caused after a gang of 45 people broke into a shopping centre, containing jewelry shops, banks, phone shops and other shops that were included in the shopping centre. The gang was heavily armed, AK-47's, Beretta AR70/90's, CETME Model L's, FAMAS's and some explosives. When the police and the SWAT team got there, they already broke into the shopping centre and took all the money and try to get into there cars and do a getaway, but they were blocked by the police and SWAT team. They started a gunfight as police and the masked thieves kept shooting each other, using their cars to guard themselves from getting shot. "Take this suckers!" one of the thieves said as they throw a grenade at the police. "Take cover!" said one of the policemen as the grenade was thrown to the ground. The police ducked but nothing happened. Instead, a person with scales, wings and a dragon's head landed on the grenade and made the grenade blow him instead of the police. He got up. He wasn't hurt, he even barely had any scratch marks or blown up flesh, he just stood there looking at the thieves. "Police, are you alright, no one injured?" the figure said as he looked to the policemen, holding their guns in their hands. "Yeah, thanks for saving us. Wait, aren't you..." he said before he was interrupted by the figure. "Introductions later. You either deal with them or deal with your wounds." the figure said as he turned around and looked at the thieves. "You just made a fatal mistake for breaking into the shopping centre stealing all the cash and trying to shoot the police." the figure said as he looked at all the thieves. All of them had masks and heavy armour on them and they all have guns as well with explosives. "We... we aren't scared about you... you stupid idiot." one of the thieves nervously said as he looked at the dragon-like person. "I am not the stupid idiot around here," he began. "Your the stupid idiot." the figure said as he looked at the thief who said the sentence to him. "Fire!" said the same thief as everyone fired at the figure. Bullets sprayed everywhere as they try to shoot down the figure who was in their way of getting out to freedom. They all stopped to reload their bullets, at the same time, looking at the figure was dead or not. The figure was still standing. "You shouldn't have wasted your bullets like that," the figure said as he looked at all the thieves that shot him. Now, the thieves were really scared. How can this figure survived a ton load of bullets to his body? "Who... who... who are you?" the leader, who said fire to everyone to shoot the figure, said. "I am The Black Dragon!" he said as he roared out loud. "Oh my god, the tales and rumor." one of the thieves said as his eyes locked on The Black Dragon. "Black with scales, a tail and a dragons head, there is no doubt about this person is The Black Dragon!" said the thief as he also locked on the The Black Dragon. "Well, seems all of you know about me." The Black Dragon said as he looked at all of them. "Now, it's time to finish this once and for all!" The Black Dragon said as he unleashed his swords and guns. "Now, you will feel the true power of The Black Dragon!" he said as he took out his swords and went to the thieves. All of them try to shoot him down, but it was worthless. He punched one guy and kicked the other at the same time while throwing his swords to the opposite direction, hitting at least 10 people. He got his guns out and shot about 6 people and used a Neck Snap of another person. The police and SWAT team began to shoot the remaining thieves as The Black Dragon kept beating them down. "Hold your fire!" The Black Dragon told the police and SWAT team as he approached to the leader. He looked at him coldly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I surrender, just let me go!" the leader said as fear went all over him as The Black Dragon approached to him. "I am not going to kill you," The Black Dragon said. "Oh, thank goodness..." the leader said before he was put into handcuffs. "You're going to jail." he said as he locked the handcuffs into place. He pushed the leader into the police zone. The leader looked at The Black Dragon. He got his gun. "Is this your gun?" The Black Dragon said as he showed him a Beretta AR70/90. "Yes, that's mine." the leader said as he looked at the dragon. He put both hands on the gun and broke it in half by using his knee. "Looks like you don't be needing this anymore." The Black Dragon said as he dropped the snapped gun on the floor. In shock, the leader was taken into the SWAT van and the van left with other police cars. "Thank you, Black Dragon." the leader of the SWAT and police force said as they looked at the figure. "My pleasure," he started. "I was born to fight and save what I loved for, so it was really a pleasure to fight alongs you." The Black Dragon said as he remembered him fighting for a planets freedom with his friends and colleagues. "One question." said the leader of the police force. "Yes?" The Black Dragon said as he answered his requested. "Are from this planet, because I have never seen anything like this?" the leader of the police force said as he looked at the dragon. "No, I am not from here, in fact, I am from another Universe." The Black Dragon replied as he pointed to the sky. "All really?" the leader of the police force asked as he looked at the night sky. "Okay, heres a deal," the leader of the police force told The Black Dragon. "You visit us for a test on something and we get your warrant ripped." the leader of the police force said as he looked at the Dragon. "Deal." The Black Dragon said as he shook the leader of the police force's hand. "Oh, by the way, my name is Chef Marcus Davey." Marcus said as he looked at The Black Dragon from behind. "Good to meet you, Marcus." The Black Dragon said as he unfolded his wings and left the scene.

**So, chapter two is finished! I hoped you liked it and please give me a comment to share an idea or any improvements that I need to make. Chapter three will be posted tomorrow or the day before, The school days is really affecting on what the time I do my chapters. So, until then enjoy! **


End file.
